Offsite Broadcasting Station (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
The Offsite Broadcasting Station is one of the main settings of the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. The studio houses the microphones and equipment for the guests DJ Pony interviews in the later episodes. The series can be found HERE. History & DJ Pony The idea of an Offsite Broadcasting Station was first conceived when DJ Pony was setting up the Tenpony Tower Recording Studio for his first interviews. Characters like Battered Blade were not welcome in the tower under most normal circumstances, and DJ Pony realized that many others he'd like to interview would probably also be unwelcome in the building. As such, he began work on another location where he could conduct such interviews. The separation would also protect his identity and minimize the need for the one way glass. After selecting an ideal location, DJ Pony was able to recruit Doctor Greenshift and a team of his builders from Dusselhoof to help set everything up. The room sits empty most of the time, except for when Amber Horn and Battered Blade meet the guest(s) being interviewed. Because of this, it has a very utilitarian setup. Wooden tabletops built into two of the walls hold all of the microphones and related control equipment. The floor is covered with a generic blue business carpeting from before the Great War. It is heavily stained from centuries of post-war uses. The walls are comprised mostly of riveted sheet metal plated attached to the existing steel framework. Some existed when the location was selected, and others were installed by Doctor Greenshift's team to fill in gaps or replace broken sections. The Offsite Broadcasting Station also offered an increased number of microphones to be used for larger ensembles in an interview setting. This reaches a current maximum when Battered Blade and Greenshift shared a microphone during the interview with Freezie and Chrysanthemum. The Station does not have an independent transmitter, but is instead connected to the MASEBS complex in Tenpony Tower through old telephone and data lines beneath the streets of Manehattan. Because of this, most of the equipment runs on Stable-Tec Industries technology. However, Amber Horn has set up a spectrum adapter so that she could play audio recordings from EAST Corp Gauntlets as well. This is used in Episode 7: The Mercenary when she plays the voice recordings of Harvest Orange from The Last Day. Quotes * "Last week we interviewed Battered Blade, the Ex-Raider who told her touching story of growing up in probably the worst home life you can imagine and her harrowing tale of personal redemption. Unfortunately, a few residents of Tenpony tower, weren’t pleased with the fact that a former raider walked amongst them and made their complaints known after the show. Honestly, I’d be more upset, but there’s just no talking to some ponies… So I’m having my assistant Homage look into possible off-site locations for us to use for the ‘undesirable’ ponies... who's moving stories will tug at your very heart strings in a way that fancy pants snobs just can’t." - DJ Pony * "So are we still friends Tenpony? I promise the first thing to be restored will be the fountain in the lobby… And Homage and I believe we’re closer to establishing an off-site broadcasting station, just waiting to hear back from another friend." - DJ Pony * "The room was decently soundproofed, but we’re having to borrow some of the panels for our next big project: getting the off-site broadcasting station set up. So, you’ll have to excuse some of the background noise. It wouldn’t be necessary otherwise, but as nice as this place is, something tells me we’ll have more interview guests down the road that won’t quite conform to Tenpony standards." - DJ Pony * "We here at DJP Studios would like to thank our friend, Doctor Greenshift and the ghouls of Dusselhoof. Because of their raw materials and horsepower, we have a brand new broadcasting location set up so that we can interview those ponies who would otherwise make Tenpony Tower residents feel uncomfortable…" - DJ Pony Behind the Scenes * The concept of the Offsite Broadcasting Station was first introduced in the beginning of The Ghoul Doctor. There were many plot ideas of what to do with the concept, but after drama between SkyBolt and Stable-Tec Studios around the early releases of Confessions of a Wasteland Pony, it took on an additional subtext. * Coincidentally, the first episode featuring the Offsite Broadcasting Station (Episode 5: The Ranger) was also the first one that premiered exclusively with EAST Corp Productions after SkyBolt & James Vermont took their creative projects and left Stable-Tec Studios. * The artwork of the Offsite Broadcasting Studio was mostly cobbled together by SkyBolt after losing the original Confessions artist, Lee Chung. He moved on from Stable-Tec & all related projects, and SkyBolt managed with the art until Sancho joined the team to replace him as the main artist. Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony) Category:EAST Corp Productions